People routinely utilize messaging services, such as instant messaging applications, in their daily activities. Indeed, many people utilize these messaging services as a primary medium for communicating with family, friends, coworkers or colleagues. Many of the messaging services even provide additional functionalities, such as voice chat, video chat, document sharing, etc., in order to empower a user to converse with remote persons, hold face-to-face discussions with remote persons, and collaborate on a particular document or project.
Unfortunately, these messaging services only provide a limited amount of information pertaining to a contact's availability. The majority of these messaging applications only provide status information that identifies whether the contact is online or offline. Alternatively, a few of these messaging services may provide additional information that identifies details about the contact's status or how long the contact has been online or offline. However, a user may desire more information about a contact's availability.